gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends With Benefits
Friends With Benefits is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Perry Harris. Plot Miklos meets Perry at the barracks: *'Perry': There he be! Alright, let's go... *'Miklos': No, Perry. We're not going to do anything right now. First, you tell me why you keep hinting you have some "master plan", that involves me? *'Perry': It's not an appropriate time yet, Miklos. All in... *'Miklos': No. No, I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of your fucking secrecy! You keep refering at some "master plan", that involves me somehow. So, right now, you are going to tell me what the fuck you're planning for me or I'll snap your ribs. *'Perry': You don't have to worry about it. You'll find out soon. *'Miklos': What!? *'Perry': C'mon. Let's get a car, we're going to Sandy Shores... *'Miklos': Didn't you hear what I just said? I am not going anywhere with you, I am not doing anything for you. Not until you tell me what the fuck is that your ultra mysterious shit! Have you even considered that I might not want to be part of it!? *'Perry': Look, I can only say.. ..You just need to trust me on this one. Hey, you're an ideal partner for me. Why would I mess up with ya? I got plans, yes. But for US. Both of us. Not only for me, not only for you. I promise you, friend, it won't kill you. It's going to be something big. And I need your help with it. Something worth to do... Ok? *'Miklos': *Sigh* Sandy Shores? *'Perry': *Nods* Sandy Shores. Let's go. Miklos and Perry get in Perry's car. During the drive: *'Perry': Just keep going, I've got to call this guy.. ... ...Yeah, hi, it's me. Okay, we're gonna do this now, you expecting us already?.. Yeah yeah.. Alright. See ya. *Hangs up* *'Miklos': Sandy Shores.. What we do in Sandy Shores? *'Perry': We are going to steal a camper van for my friend, Victor Sax, he's with the Aztecas. *'Miklos': We steal an RV for some drug dealer because....? *'Perry': I've known this fella for some time now. He's all "do me a favor and I do you a favor in return" kind of person. He will help us with the master plan if we get him this van. *'Miklos': So HE knows what the hell your plan is, but I don't? *'Perry': Jeez.. Didn't we have this conversation already? I promise ya; this is gonna be good stuff. *'Miklos': It better be. I'm still suspicious. *'Perry': The RV is a property of the Flanelli mob, and I don't think they want to give it to us. *'Miklos': They never do.. At the gas station, where the RV is located: *'Perry': *Gets out of the car, points a gun at the Flanellis* Alright, dickshits! This van is now the property of Merryweather Security! Get the fuck going if you wish to keep your heads!'' *Flanellis flee* That was easy. Works every time. Okay, Miklos! I take the wheel, you run the security! *'Miklos': ''*Flanelli cars appear in the horizont* Speaking of security... *'Perry': Well, that didn't took long.. Hey, take this SMG and care of those guys. Get on the roof! *'Miklos': The roof? *'Perry': You'll be fiiiiiiine! I'm going now, just do it. Miklos gets on the roof of the RV and protects it from Flanelli mob, while Perry drive to the destination. At the destination: *'Perry': Here we are. It wasn't so tough, wasn't it? Okay, I go speak with Victor *Gets out of the car* Victoooor! Vic! Here she is; one RV, as ordered. *'Victor': I can see that. She's.. covered in bullet holes.. I hope everything is alright from the inside. *'Perry': Not my concern. The point is; here's your RV, so you're gonna help us with the.. y'know. *'Victor': Ah, yes, absolutely. A promise is a promise. Just call when you *Glance at Miklos*... y'know.. do that. *'Miklos': This is killing me.. *'Perry': So, we better go back to Zancudo then. *Gets on a bike* ''Remember to be back before midnight! ''*Drives off* *'Miklos': Yeah, sure. Leave me here, will ya? Bastard. Rewards *'Monetary reward': None *'New Weapon': SMG *'New ability': Free roam outside Fort Zancudo Objectives *Go to a gas station in Sandy Shores *Protect the RV from Flanellis Gold Medal Objectives *'Accuracy '- Finish with an accuracy of at least 50% *'Health' - Complete with minimum damage on health and armor *'RV' - Don't let the enemies damage the RV too badly Category:Missions in King of The Hill